The sons of the Fourth
by thenewjubi
Summary: The sage was named the fourth chair on Olympus. He ruled over the great race of Ninja, the lands of the elemental nations, and the bijuu. Watch as his only two sons bring peace too both worlds. Or fail at the hands of the man even Hades fears. A man thought destroyed returns from the clutches of death determined to final each his final mission.
1. Welcome Sage

**The son of the fourth**

**Summary: The Rikudo after death takes a chair on Olympics naming him the Fourth of the most powerful gods. The one who rules over the elemental nations, the ninja, and the bijuu. Watch his sons tales unfold as they save the world from a man who escaped even Hades.**

**Pairing: Naruto x you'll find out. Obito x you'll find out**

**I own nothing but ideas here and there.**

A man can never reach the powers of a god. Someone truly blind would speak those words. Blinded by their belief and ignorance. A god is truly an immortal being, something that can't be destroyed in any way. Arrogance shrouded that god in darkness hiding the faceted that people had strength to surpass even the three top gods of Olympians. A man whomever name forgotten through out time but his title specks. The Rikudo Sennin a man titled the Kami among the Shinobi. He single handily defeated the strangest Titian in combat. Something even Zeus wasn't capable of. After the man's performance defeating the Jubi Zeus had a rather strong jealousy over them man. He was a man and he a God. How can a simple man defeat a creature that even his brothers feared? He even feared the mindless best that destroyed everything in its way. The creature even destroyed three of its own kin. How the man created a new being in the world. Nearly created the moon to seal that thing within. How did any man hold so much power that would make gods envy his strength?

"Zeus is there something wrong?" A rather genital yet concerned female voice spoke gaining the gods attain. He looked down from his throne seeing a rather beautiful women looking towered him. Her name was Hera the goddess of Marriage, Women and birth. This stunning woman was his sister and wife.

"This Sage." He said looking at the women who simple nodded knowing full well of the man who he was speaking of. A man considered a more loving god then any of them. Walking the earth saving lives and spreading his ideas of peace. He was viewed as a god kinder and more powerful then the Olympians. Even if he lived in a rather small island those people had powers that could surpass the gods. Prometheus was given a punishment of internal suffering for giving humanity the deadly tool of fire. Then that man gave them the ability to breath fire, bend the earth, control mass waves. Change the land as the please, control the black flames that Hades was once master of. Creating warriors that obliterate them. He gave those mere mortals the power to rule over themselves. The gifted humanity the ability too becomes true gods.

"Do you wish to speak to him?" She asked looking at her rather lost husband. "The man died last night from old age. You can send him here." She explained looking at the thinking man. "I want every God and Goddess here by tomorrow with that man." He said leaving the throne room. Hera watched in silent seeing the man vanished through the massive temple. She signed rubbing he neck all ready knowing full well that her husband just put the effects in place. They only need a trigger. Witch would most likely be him. She stood silent sending the message for a meeting in ten hours to ever known god. Even Hades. With that she left knowing that tomorrow was going too be rather interesting. She just hopped it wouldn't become too troublesome.

**With Hades and The sage **

Hades was rather lost. He just didn't see why his youngest brother wanted to see this man of all things. He was infesting with his abilities yes; but calling each and every god into the counsel with the man seemed a little over doing it. The man was dead for his sake. It's not like the shinobi wanted to leave their island after all. They seemed to be blind. They believed that they where the only habitual land in the world. What fools, even their god was stung hearing how they where true gods living. That weren't the goddess and god he believed in. He looked back staring at the white haired man with interest. His body was in its mid-twenties, even if he passed away in his sixties. His hair was rather long ending in his mid-back. His hair was a light snow-white hair and silver. He wore what looked like an old battle Kimono with metal plated here and there. His weapons were rather peculiar blade with a small container attached. What he learned that blade extracted the soul or Chakra, one of those life givers. When the blade made contacted with the body the small container absorbed that part sealing it. A rather powerful weapon combination, something that could destroy a god. He had a rather colorful fan attached to his hip. That fan interested him the most. It had the abilities to control the elements. He truthfully wanted to know how it gave the ability to control elements. Then he wore that necklace. with the what looked like yin and yang type of thing. Than that staff, my good that staff was radiant with a power. He acted like the staff held little to no power.

His staff him, that staff had power that made Zeus's bolt look pathetic.

"Where are we heading?" He asked in surprising polite tone as he looked at the helmet-wearing god.

"Mount Olympus. My youngest brother Zeus wishes to speak to you." He answered looking at the young man.

"I see. I presume this man wants to speak about my accouterment with the Jubi." He said looking at the man who simple nodded.

"Funny, a great god envy of a lonely humans power." He said laughing a little. Hades raised his eyebrow looking at the human. He held no fear, in the underworld or when he was summoned to bring the man to Olympus. The human was rather brave. "Hadies-san if I may why was Zeus named the lord of gods." He asked looking at the man who looked rather displeased.

"In my opined the only reason was because he tricked us. Others believed that escaping my father or saving us, that and killing him. But in reality it was mother who tricked father. Mother told him what he needed to do and Poseidon and I delived the final blow on father sealing him away in the darkest part of Tartarus. There are many rumors how he attempted power. But this is what I believe" He told the man who simple listened. He notest that the three brothers where rather different hearing the rumors. Hades seemed depressed, gloomy or just plane board. Poseidon seemed laid back but could unleash a great storm when he needs to be. Zeus however seemed uptight. Like no one alive or dead could hold power like his. He was an easy man to make anger and jealous. A personality that may cost him his life. He took a deep breath reaching his meditating stance closing his eyes as his senses dulled him mind becoming superior then his body. So many things to consider in so little time. He died yesterday, he woke up in a younger body with all of his weapons and clothing. He meet a man by the name of Hades and now was visiting a man by the name of Zeus with other gods too determined his fate. Great just great; then there was his family. What would happen to his wife? His sons, how he gave his power two. Would he's oldest become jealous of his brothers rank and become so jealous of his power recreating the circus of hate. The people he gave his power to. Would they become insane, unstable with the power he gave them. Or would they start war over clans. So many possibilities so little positive outcomes.

"We're here." A voice echoed in his mind. The men open his glowing purple ring eyes raising his eye brow seeing a symbol yet elegant and beautiful temples surrounding the what he guess the main house. It kind of resembled the clan's homes back in the elemental nations. "The other gods will be waiting for use." Hades spoke looking back seeing the man vanish. 'Able to teleport, would save me time and energy.' He thought vanishing himself.

With the other gods.

The last hour wasn't the kindest for the immortal family. The gods major and minor were rather pissed hearing that the only reason they where here was that faceted that Zeus summend a man from the underworld. The one the defeated the Jubi. Truthfully most were rather thankful he defeated the monster. Even gods could fell fear; even gods could be killed. It was nearly impossible but the gods could be killed. A weapon that robbed souls. That's how a god dies. By some one robbing their soul. When the souls destroyed they are. Simple as that, and here come Zeus bring a man who just past into the couple waiting his so called judgment. And lets not forget that the man had the ability to rob souls. All he needed was contacted and their souls are gone. Never to live again. And then where the world would be. The man was no doubt a god, even if he wasn't immortal like them. But he held power to kill most of them in this room.

"Are you crazy!" Athena screamed looking at non-other then the god of

War Ares. Even if she was the goddess of wisdom and battle she stood no chance against this man. And here was Ares demanding a fight with the man. He had to have brain problems.

"Of course not! I'm the fucking God Of War, meaning I can kick anyone's ass in battle!" He yelled his bloodlust increasing every moment.

"How can he beat him when you can't beat me?" She asked looking at the man who simple glared at the women. She wasn't lying. The damn women won every fight they had. He may have greatest strength, but she was superior in strategy them him. She won every time they fought.

"While you little bit-." He started drawing his large great sword.

"Enough!" Zeus yelled looking at the other gods. "He's here." He finished gaining multiple confused looks from the gods. He wasn't in the room. How can he be here?

"What is that?" Poseidon asked wearing his good flower covered shirt and tie. Ever one looked rather lost seeing vortexes like swirl open in the center room. He wanted too touch the thing truthfully, but that would most likely piss his little brother some how. That was a littler too troublesome. Hades was depressing; Zeus had a mile high stick shoved up his ass. And yours truly was rather lazy. Every one watched shocked seeing the man they been waiting for appeared. He was able to teleported into the counsel room. No known sprite/human were able too achieve. This was well shocking.

"Jikukan Ninjutsu." He said getting multiple strange looks from multiple gods. While Athena looked at the man rather interested. She never heard of Jikukan ninjutsu. What ever it was she wanted to know. The sage signed seeing multiple god's look at him rather lost. "Time and space ninja arts." He said speaking what it meets was they would understand.

"Wait you mean he's a ninja!" Apollo yelled only to be slapped by another women. "What was that for little sis?" He asked only for the women to stare dagger at the man.

"We're twins! I'm not your little sister." She yelled looking at the man who was now on the ground crying wired tears. He was mumbling something about an abusive little sister. And something about a lesbian; he didn't know and really didn't care. Only one woman could have his heart. The only women who could hope too put a leach on him. He was I the doghouse for months after the Jubi fight. Damn women, troublesome as ever.

"Is he sane?" The sage asked looking at the crying man.

"Yea, he's well just over dramatic." Hades spoke looking at the twins bicker between each other.

"Okay." He said sitting down looking at the center. 'Largest chair check, glaring at men hoping I die check. Must be this Zeus fellow.' He thought looking at the man who was completely ignoring the two. The sage started too chuckle surprising every one. "It's rather nice knowing a King of Gods fears you this much." He said laughing "I mean come on, you sent me all the way up here. Bring each and ever god only too speaks or votes on my punishment. The man who destroyed the Jubi whim you all were too sacred to do well anything. That's funny." He said still laughing. It was true, he saved the world from a monster demon that crushed other titans and this is how the man repaid him. Vary funny, and he couldn't wait too truly destroy this man. He'll show him what a true power.

"What. That's why where here? Damn I could be drinking more wine." A rather plumped man said looking of dreaming about wine. The sage couldn't help but sweet drop. He was complaining for not being able too drinks wine, but here he was drinking wine. Strange, they where all wired. Most women where staring at his strange like. Some girl mentioned a Popsicle. these women where rather strange.

"Brother, we should welcome him here as a hero. Not a criminal on trial." Poseidon spoke up looking at the enrage man.

"No. He will be trilled for his crimes."

"What crimes. He did use a favor."

"How about a bet." The sage spoke up silencing the room.

"A bet?" Zeus asked looking at the man whom had this rather strange look.

"Yes, a simple bet. Lets spar, the last one standing choices my fate. Deal?" He asked looking at the man whom just smirked ignoring they shouts of declining the terms. He wanted too out this man in his place. Show him that no man could reach god levels.

"Deal."


	2. battle, Sages past

Zeus couldn't help but grow a full smirk. A man challenged the god among gods too a fight. If he won the mans souls would rot in tartures. And if the sage won, mostly would never happen he would be named the god of yin and yang, gravity and the ninja kin. How foolish, a man thinking he could defeat no touch a god. Every knew that their power ruled over all. And he will not let the latter crumble because of this simple man.

The sage had a rather different thoughts then the man. He knew he would win. His skill was absolutely superior. Him and his brother defeated something the three top gods couldn't hope to harm. Although that wasn't why he knew he would win. Zeus believed no man, Titans or god could stand up too his power. But he didn't know that even immortals can become out matched. And he had power to destroy the god, but that wouldn't be fun. Truthfully he didn't care about the seat within Olympus That was the only way to watch over the elemental nations. He knew the Jubi would be revived one day. It was certain. "When a great evil had been destroyed, another stranger then the last emerges from the darkness ready to doom the world." that were the last words of the Jubi before it was finally destroyed. His brother ignored the single leaving the land wanting to explore the lands their mother hailed from; he however. He wanted to know who this evil was. How can someone be more powerful the best and how could it speck. It didn't make sense, not one bit. He would make this fight quick and easy for him.

"Begin." Poseidon said eating a large ham waiting to see his brother simple massacred in this tiny fight.

Zeus started out quickly. Bringing a large amount of lighting threw out his body he traveled at its strength and speed. Like the man he was decided to make this as quickly as he possible could. The sage simply smirked mere millimeters before the gods massive strength made contacted. Zeus's eyes widen in surprised seeing that he simple passed through the mans body. Like he was nothing but a mere illusion. He looked back seeing the man smirk as a vortex pattern open in front of him. Zeus cursed seeing the massive stars made of pure titanium appear each one larger than his own body. The man grunted in pain as a massive blade cut across his should spilling the blood of the gods. Every but the sage froze seeing the large deep cut across the gods chest. A man not only hit but scared the massive god of sky, eagle and so on. He frighten by a mere human.

"Surrender Zeus. If you keep fighting you'll be only longing the predetermination." The man spoke as he tapped his open palm twice. Every ones breath hitched seeing six discussed body's. Each one with white hair in different hair styles and different pattern of black rods piercings through their body. "Or face the power of the seven paths." They spoke at once each one falling into a different place.

Zeus entered his combat stance, a blade of lightning ready to obliterate his opponent. He was a little shocked seeing the front man launch at him. His body morphed into a weapon like form, fire erupting from his legs taking off at amazing speeds. The god smirked cutting the mans head clean off. "Is that it!" He asked completely ignoring the fact that two were missing from the group. The next thing the god knew a large and powerful kick launched him up high. He looked up seeing a small women with a stunning but emotionless body. She slammed her hand on to the sky as smoke-filled the sky. The next thing Zeus knew a massive gorilla appeared roaring as it slammed his fist into the god. Zeus grunted feeling his bones started to crack. His eyes widen seeing a massive hand grip his leg. The best roared before slamming him into the ground and walls before throwing him into the ground.

"Pussy god." The monster spoke looking at the small dust cloud before vanishing. "Hu, I didn't know they spoke." The sage said looking at the dust filled as the animal and human path approached the crater. He knew full well that the man wasn't dead. "I'll finish him with his own lighting." He thought performing three hand signs launching a simply massive dragon made of pure fire crawled through the skis. It took seconds for the heavy rain too poor.

"Die!" A booming voice screamed as the two paths were chopped in half by a lightning blade. Through the dust a bloody and rather pissed off Zeus emerge.

"Hu, i thought you were dead." The sage spoke enraging the man further. In the fight he was being beaten so easily. He couldn't touch the man while he nearly shattered his left lag of cleanly cut him in half. Then that mindless create called him a pussy, then the sage amazed that he was still breathing. He let out a roar as a massive filed of lighting approached the man. The sage simpler opened his palm stopping the massive filed of lighting before it slowly but surely was absorbed into his body.

"I'll show you a true lighting attack!" He yelled his voice boomed across the sky shaking the very heavens they were on. "Susanoo, Hotei, Bishamon,Ame-No-Mi-Kumari, Kagutsuchi, Amaterasu, Izanagi, tsukuyomu, inrai, Kaminari, Mikaboshi. Grant me with your power to defeat this god who believes a human live isn't worth his time. Show him the wrongs he made, show him the strength a human can whiled!" The gods covered their eyes shielding their vision from the massive beams of light.

xxxxx

"It can't be." Hestia spoke stung that the man was gifted by the gods that ruled over Japan. They where mighty, but kind, humble and giving. Something they where not. With Zeus forbidden after entering into Olympus. They couldn't give many miracles, only curing small sickness and other things such as that. But beyond that was illegal. Unlike most gods they didn't crave total greed and power. Yes some of them did, but not like Hades or Zeus.

"Such power." Ares mumbled feeling his very body shake in fear. He was frightened of the man. His level in battle so far was truly terrifying. Controlling destroyed bodes thought only Hades could do.

"This is sweet." Pan said amazed that someone beside Poseidon and Hades gave Zeus a run for his money.

Everyone was simple shocked seeing the new state of the man. the man who came through those door wasn't a man. He was a mighty worrier brought into reality by the up coming young gods hoping to bring peace. The man was cover in pitch white armor that guarded every point of his body. He had two blades tied to his waist and a massive stunning spear in one of his four arms. One with six floating yang symbols.

**"Time to show you my true power**." He spoke his voice far from a human, a voice that rivaled the gods father. The six small glowing white symbols launched out at the god. Zeus couldn't help but chuckle. What type of pathetic attack would be so tiny. Something this size couldn't be that deadly, this things destroying him. Ha foolishness.

The gods eyes widen seeing the pure destruction that the tiny symbols caused. The battle filled was engulfed in a large explosion of pure fire. The ground of Olympus its self was being crushed, shocked and torn apart by the attack.

Zeus emerge from the attack covered in burns. If he didn't consume his body his a field of lighting he may have been killed. "**Amaterasu no-shin-no-hono**!" the armored man yelled pressing his palm on to the mans chest. A blinding light erupted. A massive pillar of pure white internal flames erupted from the mans palm. The heat so powerful it slowly melted the shield of Ares and armor of Athena.

xxxxx

"How?" Pan mumbled his eyes showing terror as his father was being beaten so easily because of this single man. His power was a power of the ninja. And the power sons possessed, his mother was greater than him in power. How could they ignore their kin for so long? When they possessed this type of power. Power to destroy a god with such little effort. How could they be so blind?

xxxx

The flames died down showing a still standing but brutal beaten Zeus. His white rode now soaked in his blood, burns, bruises and cuts and chips of muscle and skin ripped from his body. His breath was heavy as he gripped his bleeding arm slowly but surly healing himself.

**"Impressive, your still alive. Hu I'm impressed that you can still breath; but sadden that your still are."** The sage spoke smirking seeing the truly terror the man held in his eyes. "**Didn't you say a man could never stand ageist a god. That a mere man wouldn't come close in their power. That they wouldn't be able to destroy a god? Let me ask you something Zeus these blades I wield. Can you tell me what power they hold?**" He asked looking at the man whom simple slowly backed away. **"As expected. Your slowly cower in fear hoping to cling to your pathetic life.** **The blade named Sakegari no Tachi, a blade that absorbed a living creature into a mass illusion for internally. Sakabato, the reverse blade used by the great worrier Himura Kenshin. The holy blade that reapers the men and women when their sins controlled their body. And lastly Tonbogiri, the spear that can cut through every thing when it made contacted."** He spoke drawing each weapon. Zeus eyes narrowed, the blade he discovered could in fact kill a god rather easy. Lighting crackled through the blades. Each blade seemed to be controlling the lightning around the man.

'He can't.' Zeus thought looking at massive amounts of lightning being concentrated around the man. He was going to use lighting to beat him. The god of lightning? Ha what a fool. A small little orb had been created at the end of the blades. Zeus raised his eye brow seeing that the little ball of lighting to seemed a little unstable. He seemed to tense seeing that the little white ball. It those strange symbols caused so much damage he didn't want to know what this little ball did. He's eyes widen seeing two more small lightning balls grow into reality. What every that attack was there was no doubt it would end this fight. Mustering the last of his strength he created a massive lightning bolt. A bolt so powerful it peeled the scales that gave titans and eternal dragons immortality.

**"Cero:Raijin-no-shin-no-ikari."** He roared as a massive beam of lightning shot forth. Zeus hurled the massive lightning bolt hoping it would slow down the massive attack. He face grimed seeing his attack simple destroyed. Like it never existed in the beginning. Her did the only thing he could. He closed his eyes lifting his arms into the air covering his face. **  
**

'What happened. I'm i truly dead. No, i feel pain and someone grabbing my collar.' Zeus thought opening his eyes seeing a large hole in the battle filed he was fighting on. He looked back seeing a rather elderly man with a large white beard. The eyes the sage had, dragon like horns and some type of tattoo on his forehead.

"Now do you see my power Zeus?" He asked causing the god to simple freeze. This was the man is his elderly age. When he was the most powerful. "I could have killed you long ago. All i had to do was rob your soul. It's rather easy truthfully. Robbing a mans soul takes little effort. I win Zeus, I'm the god of the ninja and yin and yang." He said slamming his palm into the ground. Zeus looked in amazed seeing a massive temple with his homes writing covering the yin and yang symbol. "Zeus, i wish for use to be allies, not enemy's. If you wish to talk to me like a grown man and father and leader of these gods. Meet me in my temple. And if you are in fact hostile i will kill you. This is your last and only warning Zeus. I hate to repeat my self." He said looking at the man, his tomoe in his rinnegan spinning rapidly. With that he vanished, his body turning into hundreds of ravens before they finally vanished leaving nothing but a destroyed battle filed and a heavily injured god. Zeus breathed heavily thinking about the battle. He was right, he had so many chances of simple slaughtering him. Yet he let him live, he wanted the mans soul simple destroyed or be punished like many others that made him envy. Maybe he should change, but he wouldn't change his thoughts about his home. It was to dangers to be left alone. He had to convince the man to separate the ninja and human world. If the two meet no doubt blood will be spilled. And no doubt his kin will be victors. He slowly got up ignoring his siblings and children speaking. Most lily saying that he was to wounded to walk. But his body wasn't the thing that was injured, his pride was. His body could heal but his confidence was destroyed.

XXXXX

The sage couldn't help but raise an eyebrow seeing that Zeus walked into his room with respected, going as far as slightly bowing to him. It wasn't down correctly of course, but it was something. "Sage i wish to speak what you spoken of earlier."

"Hagoromo Otsutsuki." He spoke causing the man to simple raise an eye brow.

"What?"

"My name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki, but i wouldn't be surprised seeing you speck of my title. My own wife calls me that. A boner killer really." He said causing the man to laugh slightly. The would kill a moment. "So what do you wish to discuss Zeus. If I'm right it involves my land." He said causing the man to simple nod.

"I wish to keep your kin away from the rest of the world." Zeus stated looking at the man who seemed to be reversing his age.

"I will." He said rather quickly surprising the man.

"That fast?"

"Hai, I created Ninshuu-"

"Ninshuu, I thought you created Ninjutsu?" Zeus spoke not understanding what the man was saying.

"I will get to that certain situation when i get to it Zeus. You must be more patient. I created Ninshuu to increase the spiritual powers in my people. I hoped that when i die they will use my gift to understand their fellow-man. I knew when i was gone the peace would no longer stay. I gave humanity in my world Ninshuu hoping they would bring ever lasting peace within the world. Sadly that wasn't that case, you see the Jubi and my mother Kaguya where the true first creatures that used chakra."

"Why would you call your mother a creäture?" Zeus asked looking at the man. His mother Rhea even if she had been considered a titan and banded from his home. He loved her more than anything. He owed her his life more ways than one.

"My mother devoured a fruit from the life tree or Shinju, the fruit gave her strength even i couldn't match in battle." Zeus's eyes widen in horror hearing what the man spoke. A person with strength greater than his. How was that even possible?

"The fruit gave her powers that are simple unthinkable. User he new power she was able to bring peace to the war-torn land using fear. At first her people were relieved, giving her the name of the Rabbit Goddess. But she was slowly becoming unstable, her power seemed too be internal. No matter what my mother, brother and I tried the power grew. She was slowing becoming made with power. The people of the land notice the changes that followed. She slowly became blood thirsty. She nearly killed my brother and I by mistake. Before her sanity was truly lost she asked for me to bring her mercy to her mind. I killed her saving the world and my mother at the same time." He spoke his eyes looking down at his hands. Zeus became sadden seeing the man. He killed his father yes; but he never loved the man making it different. He hated his father, he thought reaping the man and sealing his remains in the deepest defies of tartarus. The sage however killed someone he loved in mercy. He couldn't imaged the pain the man held during the months after the acted.

"I'm sorry for your lost." The god said not sure how to handle this situation. He knew he couldn't simple say "I know hoe you feel." But he needed to say something.

"There is nothing too be sorry for. My mother would most likely destroy the world if she wasn't stopped. And i wouldn't let my little brother bare such a burden." He said drinking a cup of Sake that came from who knows where. He poured a small amount into a rather strange cup before looking at the god. "Want some?" He simple asked looking at the healed man.

"Please." He said smiling taking a sip from the cup. He knew Sake wasn't like Ale, it burned more on the way down. The drink wasn't made for a quick way to get drunk. Even if it did the job rather well.

"As I was saying. I created Ninshuu so man can better understand each other; but sadly it didn't take long for some war-lust man to create Ninjutsu. After Ninjutsu was a common acted the clans wars broke out. My two sons being the strangest of the clans. Even if they were at each others heart."

"Why would your sons want to kill each other?" The man asked as the sage poured another round.

"Before I died, I summoned my sons into my room. I asked both what they thought was the best way to make world peace. The first was my eldest son Indra. He was a prodigy. Every thing he learned was on his own. I never needed to support him in any way or form; but he was rather off. Even with his knowledge he never truly understood the human. The only one he tried to bond with was his wife and mother. I hated how he got along with her, yet glade. Hated because I was scared mother would try to corrupted him. Yet I enjoyed seeing him sitting in her lap as a boy talking about his skill. When i asked him the question I all ready truly knew what his answer was."

"To rule using fear and power." Zeus spoke knowing the answer, he used the same tactics.

"Indeed, just like mother. I grew sadden hearing his words. I knew I couldn't name him my true successor. My other and youngest son however was different. My youngest was a week child whom needed support on every little thing. He had no natural talent and was a true failure compared to Indea. Asura was a failure." The man spoke causing Zeus to look at the man strangely. Wasn't he a loving man? Why would he think so harshly about his youngest. "But he was indeed stronger than Indea. Unlike Indea Asura was a master of determination and hard work. And rather gifted with a silver tongued. Even if he was to naïve to fulled notes. He discovered his power that was truly greater the Indea with the people he loved and befriend. He gained strength that rivaled it not surpassed Indea. His power grew in predicating his friends and love ones. Indea grew strength from hatred starting the great cure of hatred. A curse that slowly but surly eats away at the person soul until there is nothing reaming then an empty husk of pain and hate. I knew this curse of hatred would consume the boy, and many others in the future. Indea was unstable ticking time bomb, but as a father I couldn't bare the thought of." He stopped however It seemed that the man wasn't able to finish that single sentence.

"You couldn't bare the thought killing him." Zeus spoke knowing what the man meet. He was forced to kill his own mother for feeling mercy towered her. And his son, had be destroyed by his own inner darkness. He couldn't understand how he would be able to end the life of his mother, but his child. Of course he wasn't that contented to his own children, but with this man it was different. He was with them every waking moment watching them grow, learn and become their own legions.

"I wasn't able to perform that last act of good. After I named Asura of his title and i passed my oldest made war. He created a clan that went by the name 'Uchiha' passing his eyes from generation's and generation's. After he believed that they had enough power they attacked Asura and his love ones. Indea was truly determine to destroy his brother giving him the rightful name to my throne. The battle lasted days as my two sons fought each one wishing something different. Even if Indea seemed holstle Asura loved him as a brother. No matter what the man did to him he would always think of him as family. Indea fought to kill Asura and Asura fought the darkness in Indea's soul becoming one with his vary surrounding. He became one with nature, things all good to fight back Indea's impending darkness. And so they fought, their clans the Uchiha and Senju made war other clans soon followed before the world once again was at war. My sons final battle was taken place years ago. Both where destroyed in battle. I been dead for three years now. After all the my brother, my mother and i performed the Ninja hate ruled over their sense of love creating internal darkness and death. When i was young an told my dream to an homeless man betrayed by his village after surviving and killing for it laughed at me. He laughed at me. "Peace can never be achieved, were there is man there will be pain, death and hate. Only gods could achieve peace, but we don't poses the souls of gods. We are the lonely pigmies so easily forgotten. We are the barriers and the dark sign. The true course of hate, pain and death." That what he spoke, he believed as long as man lives without being controlled war will always be. I was a stubborn young fellow not believing his words. Zeus the moral of this tell is man will always have a blood lust. Because they are simple even if they are complected. What we fear we hate, what we hate we want gone. And whatever we want gone we would reach the end of the world. Man follows that circle of hatred for all of internally. Because every man bares the dark sing, that dark curse. I just gave them another way to murder." The sage ended looking at the man as a small map of the world above was shown. Zeus eyes shown amazement. This was no map or anything he possessed. This was a living look alike, they sky blown through the trees. The water roared at amazing sizes, while small waves his the shores. "A genjutsu will be placed around my land creating a fake open sea, but i need your help Zeus. No doubt human will create technology to go below the sea. I need the surrounding sea to be curse. So no man or women would dare enter the triangle. That is what i need to separate the lands." He spoke looking at the man.

"I will speak to my brother. Goodby Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo." Zeus spoke before vanishing in a bolt of lightning not noting a smile creep up on the mans face.

"Goodby Zeus." He mumbled before throwing himself into his throne thinking about what future the world had. No doubt a descendent of his eldest would crave power. And the only way for that person to be defeated was for his youngest pick a descendent, but who and when and where should he pay his part? 'Who ever you are, i pray to you. The ten would reunited to fight for the one with blue eyes. What do you mean by that Asura?' He thought rubbing his forehead trying to determent what would happen in the future and how Asura would make a role.


	3. The end of A titan

The Sage of the six paths, the god of yin and yang and lord of the ninja race. The most strongest lord viewed in Greek history. A human power so great he defeated the mighty lords of gods Zeus himself. His wisdom and strength in battle echoed through out human tales. Being able to defeated a god in moral combat when he was mortal made him the most worshiped god. People believe win they prayed to the man their souls were secured. With an ever watching soldier guarding over their body and soul. And they were right in many ways. They were right, the sage watched over his worries with a watchful eye. He judged their choices in life determined weather he/she was truly worthy. Many weren't worthy of his time. Their sins they committed always followed. Only a small hand full gained his eye. And fewer gained his true blessing. To gain his blessing you must throw your body and yourself aside. Protected the ones not only weaker them themselves but stringer as well. Facing death in the face as the pillar for humanity. Only few gained this massive bravery, and the one who truly fits this discretion was the last male Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto his sons reincarnation, the truly cared for others more than himself. It was truly amazing, not only helping the boy and that Uchiha even if he highly digressed with his choices to awake their power. With his eyes and body they challenged that Madara fellow. Him and the other gods watched the fight silent. Scared, this man was becoming his mother. A being even he feared. With both rinnegans and his body's power he was a creature truly worthy of being feared.

"Can they even win?" Athena asked looking at the battle between the three men. Any soul could tell that the two were losing. Even if she was a god of battle strategy and knowledge she could find anyway those three to become victories. The two boys mere teens no older than seven teen and their power bordering god level. She truly had hope seeing the sage giving them his strength. Even if her father was truly raged seeing his friend playing in moral affairs; yet he didn't refuse that was the only way for this demon to be defeated. This Madara however was a pure Titian. He nearly took over the moon wrapping the world in an infinite illusion if wasn't fr Naruto's lucky shot using those floating orbs.

"Sage you must have something up your sleeve." Poseidon spoken looking at the man. He was a stone statue, never moving in inch. He just stared at the battle his mind deep in thought.

"I see two ways." He spoke catching the gods attains. "They all end with them dying however." He spoke. "They must summen the shinigami using the reapers death seal, or use that attack." He said causing most of the gods to look at the man rather lost.

"That attack?" Zeus asked thinking of that Zero move he pulled off.

"God obliterate." He spoke leaning back in his chair. "A massive attack using those Orbs to create an attack that obliterates anything in its path. That very attack killed my little brother and gave me the chance to seal the Jubi." He explained ignoring the looks around him. "Lets hope the Uchiha is smart enough. Yet knowing he's Indra descendent he will. Now like before we watch." He spoke watching the battle between gods take place before him. Nothing had been spoken between them. They all knew no matter what they spoke or did it would change the battle in their favor. This was their battle and their battle alone.

Battle

"Ha, Ha Sasuke you okay?" Naruto asked looking at his old friend. His golden flamed clocked ripped apart from battle. His staff twisted and deformed from battle. Scares and flesh wounds covered the mans body his breath heavy from exhaustion.

"I'm fine Dobe!" He yelled leaving the blonds support ignoring the state his body was in. He didn't even make the second step before he fell to his knees in pain coughing up blood. His sharigan sealed away covered in drew blood. A massive gash in his leg and a hole through his shoulder. "Fuck! You on your own dobe." He said anger building up inside him. How? He asked himself over and over. How the dead last of all people stranger than him still? How was he always a step a head.

"Sasuke I can't beat him alone." Naruto said for once since the battle between Zabuze, he was showing. "He's a monster." He whispered watching the man reattached his body parts. He was humming attaching body parts. A purple flame erupting in his palm and staff. "We need something that would disintegrate his body faster than he could heal." He spoke before changing the man and his shadows.

Sasuke blinked surprised, one seeing Naruto show fear after so long. And he used a world with more than two syllables. He shock his head ignoring those thoughts trying to find a way to kill this man. 'An attack that would destroy his body faster than his mind.' He thought watching the two dance. His eyes focusing on those orbs. 'Wait Naruto has all nine Biju. That's it.' "NAruto I have a plan." He shouted at the blond. The blond let his guard down for a second hearing the Uchiha.

"die." The demon spoke unleashing a devastating combo of attacks destroying the blond. The man gripped the boys throat smirking feeling the bones snap in peaces under the presser. He smiled, ear to ear seeing the blond struggle for any souse of air Finally, after six long days of nonstop combat he will finally destroy this boy. His raged building slowly ever second they fought. How could three children hold against he the mighty seconded coming of the mighty Kaguya Otsutsuki. The boy whom destroyed his third eye was going to pay. A small black orb was created in his unused hand. "Farewell boy." He spoke as a black thin needle launched through the blonds chest.

Naruto's eyes widen seeing the thin yet deadly attack puncher his chest. Yet it wasn't the wound that scared hi the most. With all nine Biju a simple stab wound would be nothing. It was what the blade was made of that frighten him. They wouldn't be able to heal this wound by normal means. "I'm not finished boy." He spoke closing his fist gripping his throat before tearing it out. Naruto's vision started to become blurry his body losings a large amount of blood. "Time to finish what I started." He said lifting his hand high in the air. "Time to Die Uzumaki!"  
He shouted his hand launching out determined to ripe the boy's heart out. His eyes widen seeing a small vortexes open around his arm sending it into a different dimension.

"So your alive." Madara spoke looking at the beaten man who once was Obito Uchiha. "Truthfully I must say I'm impressed that someone with your pathetic skills you can not one escape that abomination but kill him as well." He spoke walking towered the man. He smirked ignoring the amount of blood his arm was pouring. The mans breath was incredible heavy, his knees, no his body shocked in fear and exhaustion. That last Kamui doomed him. He should have escaped the filed when he could. He would live in a perfected world if he did. If he decided to let him live after he destroyed those two pest. He stood in front of the child he saw before him. What a tricky puzzle this boy. From saving him in the beginning of his truly brilliant plan. An innocent and worthless Uchiha he had ever meant. The a cold-blooded man with a truly shattered mind. Yet, even something completely shattered could be rebuilt. The damn Uzumaki, his words healing those scares. Even after he plotted the girls death. "You are truly pathetic boy. You destroyed my left arm saving that boy. You used the last of your power to save him. Yet you forget I have two arms." He spoke launching his right arm through the mans chest. "And here you are Obito, clutching to your live like a mere insect. Were you could have killed me there and then. Or lived ruling this world along side me. You're nothing but a fool." He spoke throwing the body a side ignoring the mans words. He simple ripped the hand out of his body gripping the back of his neck before throwing it away like he was nothing.

"You bastard!" He heard a rather familiar voice scream. He simply smirked watching a pathetic incomplete susanoo. A blue blade appeared in his hand launching through the skeleton for of the armor soaring through the fallen Uchiha.

"To destroy a stronger shinobi it might help if your quite. Try stealth next time." Madara spoke throwing the fading Uchiha like he was nothing but trash. "Tisk, Tisk Tisk. You two, even with the power of that mans children you couldn't come close to defeating me. And you, after all the training I drilled into you. You're still as pathetic as I first meet you. All of you were given the chance to brace this world with peace. Every soul, every mind living in their own perfect world. Sadly you pathetically cling to a free live. And for what price. Hundreds upon thousandth of souls wiped from this world because of your will to fight." He spoke looking at the three fading souls reading to finally pull their weaken thread. Black orbs surrounded the man his grin stretching across his face nearly begging for the blood of those three. "Finally you will pay!" He yelled launching the deadly jutsu at the three.

'So this is how it ends.' The three thought watching as the attack drew closer and closer. The all simple closed their eyes. There was nothing in this world that could save them now. Nothing but a true miracles. A true miracle would be able to save them. For the time being. Only four ninja would be able to defeat the man. And they died hundreds of years ago. All hope was finally destroyed, this man was truly the next true god of shinobi. They simple closed their eyes waiting for deaths sweet in brace. Yet nothing came, and pain only remained.

Madara was rather interested. A large dust storm surrounded the nearly destroyed men. His truth-seeking balls launched half way across the country side. Whoever joined this new battle was stronger than the two far stronger. There chakra level was only equal to his. He had to show his true power. No doubt about it, whom ever they were they felt like not only the chakra of himself and Sasuke; but Naruto and that Senju as well. Whom ever they were they had not only a monsters amount of chakra but a nearly identical. "What!" He yelled seeing truth-seeking balls fire. Impossible, only he and that dreaded Uzumaki that can welded such an ability to control those deadly chakra type. "Show you self!" He yelled using a small wind Jutsu to launch the dust cloud away raising his eye brow seeing the Naruto and Obito to vanish kami knows where and the youngest wounds had been healed. "Who are you?" He spoke looking at the two.

"I'll make you pay for robbing fathers power!"the youngest roared looking at the man eyes burning with complete hate. Madara's eyes widen seeing his body engulfed in a bright yellow light that crushed the very ground. No, it couldn't be! No way those two could still be breathing. No way those two could be still living. Madara's eyes widen seeing the children of that man. The two people in this world that could reach past his own level. He was going too be forded to use every fiber of his power. A black-robed staff and blade were created. Truth seeking orbs floated around his body as shadows charged the two. 'This isn't good.' He thought seeing his ten shadows simply were massacred. All of them together they had the taijutsu ability of himself. "No more pl-." His eyes widen blood pouring from his wound seeing a large ray launch through his chest. His flying body meant the deadly vortex like eyes that the eldest had. He never said a word appearing in front of the man swinging a massive blade. Madara simple smirked caching the blade between his fingers before snapping the blade in half. He placed his open palm against his chest before launching a massive wind justu launching the man back.

"I;m no easy prey." He spoke blocking the youngest blade each fought for control. 'Damn it!' Madara cursed feeling the boy easily over coming his in Kejutsu. He had to do something and fast. "Chiaku Tensei!" He yelled slamming the small orb into his chest as multiple chucks of earth covered the man. 'That should hold him down long enough.' He thought looking at the eldest whom just spoke. "Why so smug?" HE asked looking at the eldest. He just simply smirked.

"He hates when someone uses a jutsu father created." He spoke, Madara's eyes widen felling a burst of chakra. The size was just ridicules, even by his standards. He for once shacking in fear seeing what was crushing the enormous moon he created. A massive susanoo like jutsu had been. The chakra armor, multiple arms surrounding the massive armor each palm wielded a truth-seeking ball. "My turn." The eldest spoke as he hand been engulfed in pure darkness. Madara couldn't believe what he saw. The man was standing in front of a fully matured susanoo. His armor covered and clocked in the flames of Amaterasu.

"your turn to die!" They yelled as the unleashed. " Kami wa keshi saru!" They yelled, Madara's eyes widen before nothing but darkness was left.

"Well that was fun when it lasted." The Youngest spoke fading into oblivion. The eldest on the other hand was left alone. He sighed appearing next to the down body of the uchiha. He simply laid a single hand onto his forehead before vanishing ignoring the yelled from the truly freed world.

* * *

The room of gods remained silent. They just sat there completely shocked. They were simple shocked they, the sages children just completely showed up destroying the man with little to no problems. "What just happened?" Hermes asked looking at the man.

"My boys saved the world. How they showed up I don't know for sure; but I'm glade they did. Though, I yet to understand why they sent Naruto and Obito to New york." He said ignoring the other gods face pale hearing that an Ninja was now in New York. That was something that deserved their full attain. Not only a pair of shinobi where in New York they were extremely powerful. The two were incredible powerful and unstable. Naruto with his short temper and foolishness and Obito still remaining truly unknown. The man had let too many variables. HE was truly a mystery. NAruto on the other hand, well they were worried he would show off. Forget he wasn't home and walk on a wall in public. Or destroy something because a New Yorker pissed him off. Those people had a very interesting talent. "Well, I don't know about you guys; but I'm glad they were sent there." The sage spoke surprising every one there.

"Why?" One asked looking at the man.

"We couldn't keep those worlds hidden for much longer. Better for those two to find out then anyone ales. Anyway, Knowing the hate men hold deep in there hearts, both would never be treated like they should." HE spoke closing his eyes. Even if he worked miracles for the world so long. After the rumors of his burden with the Juubi multiple men and women thought he was that creature. They stopped seeing the worrier that brought peace and love through out the world. They sow a demon just like his mother. This was most likely the best possibility for the two. "Anyways, you have been losing an alarming rate of half-bloods lately. Some becoming more deadly then other." He spoke glaring at Hades whom just signed. Even he thought Hitler was a mistake. His underworld is still over flooding because of his sons hatred. "Those two could act as bodyguards or assassins when they find out. And I have a feeling they will here soon." He said smirking seeing a large amount of Goddess blushing, There wasn't any doubt that those two had a certain charm to them. Obito being the old bad boy heal my heart like most Uchihas. And Naruto well Naruto was Naruto. It was hard to describe the child. He just had so many emotions build up. The boy was a puzzle.

"Anyway, they were born into the elemental nations. My territory, Naruto is the only remaining user of Yen-Yang ninjutsu. Naruto and Obito are both descendents to my family. I rule over them Zeus. So don't get any ideas." He spoke glaring at the man. They were friends yes; but the man had many hateful characteristics. He nearly had sex with every women he ever meet. That man was married for Kami's sake, has he ever considered how Hera felt hearing how another son of Zeus wondered the world. He signed ignoring those thoughts. They had a larger problem at hand. "Now onto further bessniess. What are we going to do with Madara." He spoke ignoring how the room dropped to freezing temperature. They all knew that man escaped not only their religions shinegami but Hades as well. The man was sent into a small prison in hell. He escaped with ease. That man had knowledge of the underworld.

"Simple. throw him into the deepest depths of Tartarus." Ares spoke up rather bored now. The damn sages kinds interrupted his final hope for that damn clan. After all he did for that Madara. His own child defeated so easily. How pathetic, really that mans power was truly incredible. And yet he was stomped out like a mere insect. That man deserved to root in his opine.

"Such harsh words. No father should have those emotions towered their own son." The sage spoke surprising the room. Shocking Ares as he simple glared at the man. He hated him with a passion.

"Your son." Zeus spoke looking at the mere child.

Well think about it Zeus. Everything that man did was nearly given to him by this man." The sage counted to speak a sly fox like gin planted on his face seeing the man become enraged. "You had high hopes for you child. Maybe two much." He spoke knowing full well how he tried so many times before. Taking the thrown from Zeus. What a fool. He destroyed the man with a simple flick of his wrest. And he thought he could destroy the king of gods in mortal combat. Truly pathetic. "Ares find something different to shot for. The thrown will never be yours." He spoke ignoring the flames that erupted from the man. The sage simple smiled unleashing a storm of pitch white nearly clear fire. "I'm on a whole different level boy. Back down before I show you my world." He spoke smirking seeing the man glare into his eyes. He felt different.

'What?' He asked himself feeling different. He felt what a human would get. He felt sick, but that was impossible. A god couldn't become sick.

"Confused. Well let me elaborate. That feeling you have is natural for what I'm doing. Eien No Gensoo i call it. The eternal Illusion, a genjutsu so power when sent nothing can shatter it. Not even the creator." He spoke fear growing within the room. Each one knew this power was powerful. They all thought they saw his limits. Yet he was powerful enough to brake someone from reality. "Leave now." HE spoke. Ares simple vanished not wanting to feel the mans wrath.

"No with him gone we can think clearly." He spoke, it wasn't truly surprising how the seen played out. Every knew those two had an alarming amount of hate for each other. Well Ares did, the sage however thought he was just a pain. A burden if you may.

"Couldn't we just send pretty boy there?" Aphrodite spoke not truly paying attain. She didn't truly care what was happening. She did want the Madara fellow though. He would be amazing.

"It's not that simple." Hephaestus spoke up after remaining silent for so long. The sage smiled looking at the man. HE was thinking up a storm. And knowing his it would work amazenly. Not only did he craft true weapons from pure chakra smothing he himself thought impossible. Of course those Uzumaki could somewhat perform such a feet. They just crafted a sold for of chakra that too a shape they wanted. The same thing went into the biju and truth-seeing weapons. The mans mind was truly something to marvel. And his skill with the forge was unmatched. "I think i have a cell in mind that could keep that man traped for good this time; but it will take time. Zeus, Posiden, Hades, Hagoromo-sama. I will need your help." HE spoke looking at the four mightiest of lords. They all simple smirked nodding their head. "So be it. Lets go. Hades, we need to go deeper then your father was barred. Bring us to the end." He spoke before the five simple vanished.

**Finally done, after so long. So I've been gone for a long time I know. When Dark souls 2 came out I decided to go all souls. I went Iron man mode trying to defeat each game with out a single death. Got demon souls down rather easily. A shit ton of grass was used. Dark souls had some oh shit moments. The second pissed me off. The beginning of the game you jump to a different ledge. Fell of ledge. Welcome to dark souls fuck you. That's how it felt. Any way, i just couldn't get this chapter how i liked it. It's still not there. So I just got it close as I could and called it good. Now you all know my spelling and grammar is horrible. So if your good, like my ideas i would love a beta. Bye.**


End file.
